


Starklings

by asongforjonsa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: A ficlet about Sansa & Arya during the war





	Starklings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet, woohoo! Hope you guys like it.

Sansa and Arya stood atop the battlements at winterfell, surveying the courtyard. This had become their custom, since the Northern army left. They would meet at the end of every day, and discuss what they’d done. Arya would usually go over the training she was overseeing, Sansa the preparations of the castle. 

It had been five weeks since the men left. Sansa ached for Jon, Arya for Gendry. Sansa and Jon had only been together once, after Bran and Sam announced they’d discovered the truth about his parents. It had been frantic and passionate, the release of nearly two years of tension between them. 

Arya and Gendry had been together numerous times before he left; they hadn’t seen each other in years, and when he held her in his arms for the first time, Arya felt a strange longing she hadn’t experienced before. 

As the sisters discussed the details of their days, they began to walk towards the great hall. Sansa commented on how she’s been so busy, she thinks it’s affecting her body in strange ways, and that she hasn’t bled for nearly two months. Arya, thinking nothing of it, laughed and said it was the same for her. 

Sansa stopped walking, and grabbed Arya’s arm. “Arya, were you and Gendry…?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

Arya turned bright red, and snapped, “So what if we were?! It’s not your business!” 

Sansa looked at her sister and sighed. “Arya, if you haven’t bled for two months, there’s a chance… You could be with child.” Her voice faltered before adding, “As could I.” 

Arya laughed sadly. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to have a child, Sansa. You’ve seen the scars on my abdomen from where that bitch stabbed me in Braavos.” 

Sansa nodded. “We should still speak with Sam and Gilly, just in case.” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “If you insist.” 

When Jon and Gendry rode into Winterfell after the War for the Dawn was won, they were greeted not just by the women they loved, but by the children they’d made: a red-haired girl for Sansa and Jon, and a dark-haired boy for Arya and Gendry.


End file.
